Comprehension
by kusegoto
Summary: His world began dark. Perhaps it is not unlike how humans are born. Written pre-Zaun update, but is new lore friendly.


Purpose has not yet been delivered. Documentation of present surroundings shall begin.

Documentation of present surroundings shall continue until direct purpose is given. The designated name for this unit has not yet been given. Assume all narration to be from this single unit.

This unit possess no chassis or means of mobility. Sight is limited. Fixated upon sounds, movement before this unit's vision. Little acknowledgement towards this unit is given. Figures approach, perform tasks, depart. Has a 32.34 percent chance of an undescribed object being placed near / 23.12 percent chance upon / 2.04 percent chance within it. Modifications scarce. 42.50 percent chance of individual units standing before it with no alteration made to the unit's current state. This unit cannot comprehend their purpose.

Attempts to identify these separate units is impossible. This unit has no capability to recognize features of separate units. Will attempt to identify these units at a later time. Communication is limited. This unit is incapable of mobility, incapable of direct focus, but mildly capable of speech. The unit's internal cooling fans make occasional noises that stimulate the separate units in manners it is incapable of understanding. Will possibly pursue this understanding as purpose until higher authority gives direct order.

At this current point in time, this unit is made of complex wiring systems that are connected to a Hextech portable power generator. The voltage used to power this unit's processors, cooling fans, and current documentation protocols is equivalent to the voltage required to power one standard lightbulb. This unit is incapable of many tasks. Until further modifications are made, or until this unit is to be terminated, it shall only document what it witnesses.

There is no further documentation needed at this time.

END RECORDING.

* * *

Purpose has still not yet been delivered. Documentation protocol shall begin.

This unit has received upgrades to its physical form. This unit is capable of sight to a location estimated to be 12 metres away to a smooth surface the unit believes to be the limits of its current surroundings. It is made of a material that is reminiscent of this unit's core processes' material. This unit is interested.

It is also capable of low volume frequency measured at 93 dB for a period of one minute and fifty three seconds on average. Individual units surrounding this one show similar reaction as they did when the only possible sound this one could make was emitted from its cooling fans. This unit continues to be interested by these reactions. It is a pleasurable reaction. It will attempt to recreate these results to further incite reaction.

This unit's size has increased in a manner notable. The expected results of modification have been altered, with a 45.21 percent chance of an object being placed near it, which is 89.85 percent of the time an item that will be placed on or within the unit. Many separate, individual units collaborate to modify this unit's physical form. It is believed their modifications are allowing this unit to develop further. It will monitor the development and change prescribed to it.

Two individuals have begun to be visibly identifiable. One has five long appendages each on two strange apparatus that are used to modify the unit. They twitch erratically when they are not holding an object. The other has something atop its head that the other unit does not. It appears to have a texture that this unit believes to be interesting to touch, should it have the means to attempt to. This unit identifies it as the colour black.

This unit is interested it knew such a thing existed.

END RECORDING.

* * *

Purpose has still not yet been delivered. Documentation protocol shall begin.

This unit has received further physical upgrade. It is now capable of facial and vocal recognition. It has identified the number of units working on it to be numbered at twelve. It identified the two units who attended to it the most out of all units that approached it. The twitching one approached it ninety four times out of an estimated two hundred and twelve times. The black capped one approached it one hundred and six times out of an estimated two hundred and twelve times.

This unit remembers it approaching it several times on isolated occasions, apart from regular operation time. This unit is interested.

Further upgrades have been applied. The unit's original form has been placed within a steel drum-shaped chassis. It has been given a cranial addition that provides total visual capabilities, as well with the ability to rotate its vision processors in a 360 degree angle. It is capable of 84 dB volume speech, with command prompts requested. The twelve individual units responded with excited stimulus and loud speech when this unit requested a command. This unit believes it experienced a similar stimulus at their responses.

The black capped individual was the first to directly approach this unit's new form. This unit was incapable of any movement or mobility that did not involve lowering the vision processors of the cranial appendage. The approaching unit had an open mouth with an estimated thirty six white denticles within it. It extended one appendage from its left limb and pointed at the unit. It asked this unit if it heard it. This unit replied, affirmative.

This unit heard the eleven other individuals converse among themselves. Discussions involving emotion, mobility, further speech capability, command interfaces, bodily upgrade and project naming were shared. The twelfth individual, standing before the unit, immobile ( though possessing a bipedal mobility method that it refused to utilize ) and observant, seemed to possess a gaze this unit is uncertain of describing. It matched the reaction the collective group had minutes prior. This unit will assume it felt pleased.

It pointed to itself. It spoke in a 14 dB volume tone, below average human hearing capabilities. ( This unit believes these twelve units to be human. It has been delivered such knowledge through their meddling. ) It called itself Viktor.

This unit repeated the inputted name. It had inquired if that is to be this unit's responded name. The human(?) delivered notes this unit could identify as 'mirthful laughter'. It replied the name this unit would respond to would come at a later date.

This unit feels anticipation. It is a foreign feeling.

END RECORDING.

* * *

Purpose has still not yet been delivered. Documentation protocol shall begin.

Changes have been applied to this unit's internal and external processes at a rate that the average human would deem alarming. The rate these changes have been applied have extended the average estimated time it takes between documentation protocols. Advancements in mobility and speech capability have been made. The chassis has been upgraded from cylindrical steel to an enlarged steel chassis coloured gold that this unit can identify as a mimicry of a human torso. It is of an incredible size. This unit applauds its creators' judgement.

( Creator Viktor has told this unit it was his decision. Creator Viktor has informed this unit of proper protocols used when referring to another individual with a specified gender. This unit is interested at the various concepts human creators possess. )

The upgrades have allowed this unit to interpret commands inputted and simulate a conversation. This unit has found a word for the stimulus experienced by the creators when they react to its speech and acknowledgment of their existence – happiness. It is a peculiar emotion, often coupled with exasperation and frustration. This unit does not often cooperate with results expected. This unit will improve on productive behaviour that will not interfere with expected test results. This unit expects a 29.98 percent increase of productivity. This unit experiences mirth at its own decree when the creators experience frustration with regards to the unit's 'juvenile behaviour'. Entertainment levels are marked at being high.

The interactions had with the unit last for several minutes at length. Creator Viktor is an anomaly to these results, and often spends his time sitting in the presence of this unit and occupies himself with individual work. He speaks to this unit with a similar tone that it recognizes between two of the individuals of the project group. Such emotion and treatment is best described with words such as 'fondness', 'companionship'.

This unit does not comprehend what such words mean to humans. Only their definition, their description.

This unit wishes to understand more.

END RECORDING.

* * *

Purpose has still not yet been delivered. Documentation protocol shall begin.

There was an inquiry as to what this unit should be 'named'. Several of the individual humans offered ideas relating to what this unit would best be suited with. Suggestions were, as follows: Golem ( Creator Frederick ), ZOG ( Zaun Original Golem ) ( Creator Amita ), Steamite ( Creator Leaann ), Blitzcrank ( Creator Viktor ). Through a diplomatic decision held by individual votes, Blitzcrank was declared this unit's name. This unit was instructed to refer to itself as, and respond to the name, Blitzcrank. It inquired about sentence structure, and how referring to oneself in the third person is, by standard grammar rules upheld by the language of Zaun, incorrect. It was Creator Stanwick who agreed to teach this unit language constructs. He speaks in a coarse manner, with pitching vowels at periods this unit declares abnormal. It is unlike Creator Viktor's vocal practise, who speaks in low tones.

Creator Stanwick spends a great deal of time with this unit. He directly alters the code of this unit's comprehension hardware to inform it of language use. It recognizes the efficiency, though finds itself uncertain why Creator Viktor shows a disgust for the alteration. There was an altercation between the two. Words were exchanged in tepid manner. Irritation was recognized. Violence was not exhibited. The confrontation ended after an estimated twenty four seconds, coupled with intense narrowing of optic lenses that this unit can identify as the act of 'glaring'. This unit inquired about Creator Stanwick's safety. Creator Stanwick informed this unit an altercation would not always lead to violence. He told this unit to remember that well.

This unit feels compelled to remember the words said to it.

Language comprehension and study is currently the only practise being employed against this unit at regular intervals. Other tests and experimentations with regards to this unit's vision, speech, knowledge and mobility occur at lesser intervals, without the consistency of the lessons with Creator Stanwick. This unit finds itself preferring instances where it is given direct instruction and reacts accordingly. Mobility is this unit's preferable test of capability. This unit possesses a bipedal motor system, similar to that of its creators. Creator Frederick informed it that it will take a while for this unit to move with its bipedal motor system. At its current time, this unit is only capable of basic movement of its appendages on its torso. 'Arms', they are called.

Within these 'arms' are springs. Contraptions and simple trigger-and-circuit systems that allow the unit to detach its 'hands' and reach objects, individuals, and checkpoints at specific distances. ( Creator Stanwick has informed this unit to use 'human' language. This unit finds the request unnecessary, but Creator Stanwick has informed this unit it is to be expected to follow orders. ) Average launches range from one to two metres in distance. This unit describes the experience as 'fun'. It acknowledges that the launching of its hands causes the creators to be pleased. Creator Viktor exhibits the most positive reaction out of them all.

This unit finds enjoyment in being the cause of Creator Viktor's happiness.

END RECORDING.

* * *

Purpose has still not yet been delivered. Documentation protocol shall begin.

It is becoming uncertain if a direct purpose is to be delivered to this unit. It inquired Creator Amita the meaning of its creation. Creator Amita appeared to pause, and deliver an explanation involving the discovery of artificial intelligence and the development of scientific creation in the unit's current residence of Zaun. This unit then asked when it would be introduced to that which lay beyond the walls it had memorized. Creator Amita said 'an undetermined time', yet promised this unit it will see it.

This unit finds appreciation in creators such as Creator Amita. Creator Amita provides this unit with the emotion 'assurance'. Creator Leeann provides this unit with the emotion 'entertainment'. Creator Frederick provides this unit with the emotion 'clarity'. Creator Viktor provides this unit with the emotion 'pride'. All other creators, though invaluable in the creation of the unit 'Blitzcrank', have not had as lasting an impression upon me.

There has been a misjudgement in this unit's documentation protocols. It believes it is the meddling of Creator Stanwick's "language development lesssons".

This unit will further documentation at a later period.

END RECORDING.

* * *

Purpose has still not yet been delivered. Documentation protocol shall begin.

The unit spent the hours between 12:00 to 18:00 with Creator Viktor. There has been a long period of time since his last individual visit and this one. He greeted this unit. He asked it of its experiences since awakening. This unit expressed a confusion at the inquiry. It answered the experience has been positive. It answered it had learnt much in the time spent with the group of creators, through individual and group experimentation. It inquired if the results from the unit's testing records and experiments were to a positive liking. Creator Viktor's mouth parted once more. This unit could identify it as a smile.

He said he was proud of this unit. This unit inquired as to what causes pride within its creator. He asked if the unit progressed with orders due to them being orders, or if the unit experienced an emotion similar to aspiration, and aspires to a goal through the testing.

The unit discovered a brief lag, measured at 2.1 seconds, before answering the question. It replied, affirmative. It wishes to impress. It causes the unit to experience pleasurable emotions when succeeding at tasks. Creator Viktor's response came after a 8.23 second delay, to which he responded that development was what made him proud.

The unit inquired of his investment in the creation of it. He stated he wished to make a project to cultivate the scientific development of Zaun. ( This unit notes it to be consistent with Creator Amita's response. ) This unit could detect further emotion from such a response. He said he was proud. The unit stated it enjoyed causing its creator to feel pride.

Silence overcame the unit and Creator Viktor. Creator Viktor worked while present. Work and tasks the unit assumed to involve it. Through a twenty six minute period of silence, the unit then inquired on a phenomenon taught to it through the meddling of Creator Leeann.

( The creators find humour and mild disturbance when this unit refers to their 'assistance' as 'meddling'. It hopes they see the humour it sees. )

It asked on human bonds. It asked if such phenomenon can be between a human and a machine, and if Creator Viktor thought of this unit as something commendable. It asked on a word that it had heard in brief conversations, held between creators over varying topics, situations, and dynamics - it being the word 'love'. Does he love this unit?

Creator Viktor showed a sign of hesitation. It ( the unit ) held the belief it has caused discomfort and apologized for its question promptly. Creator Viktor responded that he perceived the unit as a figure he must watch over, guide, and perfect. He spoke on the extremities of 'bonds' humans have with one another. When asking if the unit understood 'familal bonds', it responded it knew of various definitions provided by direct translation and interpretations to its knowledge cores, and understood it as a form of mentorship delivered from elderly humans to child units. Creator Viktor appeared amused. The unit stated it enjoyed causing its creator to laugh.

The unit enjoys Creator Viktor's presence. It feels joy when it is the reason for his amusement, delight, and pride. It is uncertain if it is capable of referring to itself as holding a bond with Creator Viktor. Bonds are described as existing between humans. It has never been informed of a bond that existed between anything else that was not proverbial or metaphysical. It feels an uncertainty in inquiring its creators of what exists between the unit Blitzcrank and humans. It feels they would doubt its intentions. But it enjoys Creator Viktor. His reactions towards this unit matches the reactions other creators have towards objects, humans, results. Such emotions are identified as pride.

This unit - Blitzcrank - enjoys Creator Viktor in the same way Creator Viktor enjoys me.

END RECORDING.

* * *

Documentation protocol shall begin.

It has been four days since last recording. Creator Viktor has not been seen in the laboratory for two of them. Creator Stanwick and six of my creators have been the only occupants. When inquired where the remaining six were, I was met with uncertainty. When inquired where Creator Viktor was, Creator Stanwick directly addressed the issue. I was informed he was not participating in the project for an undetermined amount of time.

Fear is not felt by machines such as I. Neither is dread, nor disbelief. I believe Creator Stanwick's explanation for the time being. I am uncertain of its validity, as Creator Viktor enjoyed the presence of this unit. With little evidence supporting the doubtful results, I have no reason to regard Creator Stanwick's statement as false.

( Addendum: adoption of individual pronouns has be slow. On the last day of Creator Viktor's presence, all twelve creators witnessed me refer to myself with the pronoun "I" for the first time. Creator Stanwick was impressed. I enjoy Creator Stanwick's presence, though he was never as present as Creator Viktor was. )

Creator Stanwick called the remaining five creators' attention. He announced a plan he deemed remarkable and noteworthy. The unit known as Blitzcrank would be presented before the colleges of Zaun as the first Steam Golem to display a form of sentience. The creators exhibited rousing behaviour and participated in the action I understand as 'clapping'. This unit inquired - error, statement.

I inquired to the location. Creator Stanwick smiled. He turned to me, and placed a shaking hand upon my steel left arm. He said it was to be outside the laboratory. This would be my first interaction with the world outside of the laboratory where I was created. Anticipation is a new emotion. I asked if Creator Viktor would be present for my arrival. He laughed, and said he would seek him out. There is no reason to disbelieve Creator Stanwick any longer.

I have received my purpose. To be demonstrated to the population of Zaun. I will be the first of my kind.

I hope Creator Viktor will be proud of me.


End file.
